roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire
Fire is one of the three Starter elements in Elemental Battlegrounds. It's color palette consists of Red, Orange and Yellow. While also, the symbol for Fire depicts a wavy flame/fire. Fire is a distance magic and is based on heavy damage and gradual stall with a burn. Its spells are a mixture of fast and slow. It's weakness is quick maneuvering and dodging. Fire costs 150 Diamonds if it is not a player's starting element. Usage The Fire Element is an element focused on heavy hitting, and slow reliable damage, allowing it's user to reliably hold its own in a duel, while almost simultaneously having a power advantage over other basic elements, whether they're stalling, or trying to push past an opponent. As a beginner spell, it is the heaviest damage dealer out of the initial three, but lacks speed compared to the other two. Furthermore, fire offers one of the more unique sets of playstyle with its intriguing spells. Due to this, in order to be an effective fire user, the learning curve is fairly steep if one wants to utilize its potential at its peak. Spells: Consecutive Fire Bullets "User fires low damage fire bullets that turn the area they touch on fire" Consecutive Fire Bullets is a fast multi-projectile move of which has burn damage. When hit by this shot, the enemy will gradually lose more health in low amounts. There are multiple of these shots making it easier to hit. It consumes 200 Mana and has a 4-second cooldown. It gives the player 20 exp every time it has been cast. It Deals 20-30 damage per bullet with lingering area damage 20-15 . Great Fire Blast "User creates a high damage fireball that results in a wall of fire on impact" Great Fire Blast is a slow projectile move of which has burn damage. When hit by this shot, the enemy loses a large amount of their health as well as gradually more health in low amounts, due to its burn factor. The fireball is also used to fly, as a player is able to ride it as it spawns. To do this, the player must jump on the fireball as it is formed. You can also use spells on the fire blast. This spell consumes 250 Mana with a 7-second cooldown. It gives the player 25 exp every time it has been cast. This blast is fairly slow, so it is incredibly easy to dodge it deals around 250-400 damage (depending on defense) This move can also be used for escaping opponents or sniping them while transporting you at the same time due to the fact that players can ride on it by jumping onto the fireball right after you start it. Blaze Column "Users' mouse cursor erupts in a column of fire that deals a medium amount of damage and issues a quick stun" Blaze Column is a fast close range move, of which is able to stun an opponent briefly as well as having burn damage. The user clicks to create a circle with the fire's symbol on it, and any players above this circle will be damaged and stunned, allowing additional moves to stack more damage. This move also has a burn factor, allowing more gradual damage to be given to the opponent. It consumes 300 mana and has a 10-second cooldown. It gives the player 30 exp every time it has been cast. This move is fast, so players must be wary when it appears, though its short range it deals 150- 250 damage and 20- 25 initial burn damage which eventually goes down to 1 (depending on defense level) Flame Body "User transforms on fire and becomes unable to take burn damage. While on fire, your moves will be stronger and damaging other players or receiving damage from opponents will result in a speed boost" Flame Body is a body transformation move, of which turns a players' avatar skin and accessories into a pure gold colour. In this form, moves increase in damage by 32% on top of standard power. In addition, movement speed also goes up by about 25 points as you deal or take damage. Lingering fire damage on the floor deals no damage for the duration. This form consumes 400 mana and lasts for half a minute (30 seconds) with a 50-second cooldown (20-second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed to be able to transform again). It gives the player 40 exp every time it has been cast. Hell's Core "User begins erupting multiple columns of fire leading up to an obliterating fire explosion that deals massive damage" Hell's Core is Fire's Ultimate. The user erects a large circle underneath them, of which brings flames to appear around the user. Columns of fire erupt in random close by areas, which like Blaze Column, stuns an opponent for a notably long time. After this, the user releases a massive explosion of incredible speed and radius, causing massive damage to those nearby. A large radius of fire is left afterwards for burn damage. The damage gradually decreases the further the explosion goes. This consumes 1000 Mana and a 90-second cooldown. It gives the player 100 exp every time it is cast. Hell's Core is often used by those new to the game and is therefore pretty common. Since this is the case, you must be wary of new players getting in the middle of your fight it does around 400-600 damage with 50-70 fire damage. You can use shielding to decrease the damage taken. Fusion Trivia * The Great Fire Blast was the first move developed and completed in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its riding feature was intentionally implemented, and will remain a feature in the future. "Fireball was the first ever move created in Battlegrounds, and we discovered the riding "feature" and intentionally left it in the game, yes." - mygame43 * Due to how projectiles are handled in ROBLOX, moves like Great Fire Blast and Consecutive Fire Bullets could either slightly move their target or trip them, depending on where you hit them. This only applies to direct hits, though, and tends to work with similarly large projectile spells that don't already stun people. Images and Videos Category:Elements Category:Starter Elements